thefutureiswarfandomcom-20200213-history
ARC Home Fleet
Overview The ARC Home Fleet is a collection of ships tasked with defending the ARC home system of Kitalpha from any threat. Initially a small unit, it was gradually built up over the years until 2336, when the fleet numbers reached over 600 ships, the most massive single starship fleet ever known. The fleet's numbers were drastically lowered due to the ARC's Operation: Endgame, which ultimately failed to be carried out when the UNMC invaded the system of Giovanni for the second time, leading to the Battle of Freedom in 2337. However since this time the fleet has once again risen to its former glory. History The ARC Home Fleet was created somewhere around 2268 when the Confederation found the Kitalpha system and began to colonize Prestige. At the time, most of the ships around the system were terraformers and colony ships designed to transport modular living structures, mixed in with several warships. Overtime as Prestige was properly settled upon and the ARC started to branch out, the fleet was increased more and more while the Rebel Insurrection emcompassed multiple star systems. By the time of the ARC and UMER's retreat in 2315, the fleet had at least 150 combat capable starships stationed in the Kitalpha system. Unfortunately, the dissapearance of the rebels from UN space subsequently cut any and all information the UNMC could gain, and would remain this way until 2336. Relationship with EMPIRE In 2330, the EMPIRE Organization had been at war with the UNMC for a few years already, and had just started to reach out to the ARC for assistance. Julian Dreyer, EMPIRE's leader, was personally granted access to Prestige multiple times over the course of the EMPIRE Campaign and as such witnessed the growing strength of the ARC Home Fleet. Several reports from Dreyer to other higher-ups in EMPIRE tended to describe the fleet as "inpenetrable". At this time, the fleet was rumored to be well over 500 ships. Factions War and present day Shortly before the start of the ARC's assualt on the UNC, Admiral Rona Urvili was given command of the entire fleet in preparation for the start of what would inevitably become a galactic war. By the beginning of the Factions War in 2336, the fleet was made up of over 600 ships, although exact numbers are not currently clear to the UNC. The deadly ARC Dreadnoughts were massed into a collection of at least 25 ships and absorbed into the fleet as well, with the ARC further fortifying the Kitalpha Sytem over the course of the war. Near the end of the war in 2337, Daniel Trivan made a drastic desicion with high ranking ARC commanders, and reassinged almost all of the fleet to the ARC super-colony Freedom, located in the Giovanni System. The first ships to arrive took part in what became known as "The Massacre at Giovanni", one of the few space engagements during the war where the ARC definitively decimated a UNMC fleet. Following this, the remaining vessels arrived in the Giovanni System and massed around Freedom, numbering 542 ships and preparing to launch a coordinated strike at both Earth and Olympia at the same time, utilizing WMDs and orbital assault. Fortunately for the UN target planets, the attack plans were discovered and ultimately rendered useless when the UNMC launced a large strike against the planet shortly after the first battle, kicking off the Second Battle of the Giovanni System and the related Battle of Freedom. Following these disatrous losses for the ARC, Admiral Urvili contaced Trivan and informed him of the hopeless situation for the ARC, prompting him to surrender to the UNC just days later. Although defeated, the ARC quickly started rebuilding their military during their peace talks with the UNC and UMER, and especially increased production after these talks fell apart a couple years later. Urvili continued to command the Home Fleet even to the present day with the Exohumans threatening humanity. By 2350, UNC estimates from monitoring probes determined the ARC had rebuilt remarkably fast since the end of the Factions War, and the Home Fleet specifically had once again risen to a multi-hundred ship fleet, complete with more advanced technology gained during the partnership with EMPIRE and the war with the UNC. Category:ARC Starship Fleets